


A Fairy Tale of a Time

by Aeshaettr



Category: Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game), Persona 5
Genre: Akechi Goro Lives, Chatting & Messaging, Coffee Dad Sakura Sojiro, Let Sakamoto Ryuji Say Fuck, Multi, Palaces (Persona 5), Polythieves (Persona 5)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 06:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30067932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeshaettr/pseuds/Aeshaettr
Summary: In which Joker finds a new persona, finds friends, finds family.His Persona, however, finds a new friend.She hopes he likes pranks.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist, Okumura Haru/Persona 5 Protagonist, Persona 5 Protagonist/Phantom Thieves of Hearts, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakura Futaba, Persona 5 Protagonist/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	A Fairy Tale of a Time

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to say here, other than the:
> 
> Be rootin, be tootin', my gahd be shootin'  
> But most of all: be kind.

**A New Chat Has Been Opened!**

_**By Ann!:)** _

**Ann:) :** we!! found!! treasure!!!

**Sprintmaster:** and a dumb cat  
being horny over glowing orbs

**Ann!:) :** Ryuji! Gross!!

**Sprintmaster:** you literally cannot prove me wrong  
you saw what he was doing

**Ann!:) : g r o s s**

**Sprintmaster:** hey ren you saw that too  
weird gross cat  
right?

**Ann!:) :** actually, he's not been on for a while, right?

**Ann!:) : reeeen. if you're alive say something**

**attic trash:** Oh god oh fuck what's going on  
Oh hey guys!

**Sprintmaster:** hey dude!  
you okay??

**attic trash:** yes  
maybe  
someone tell this music box to shut up

**Ann!:) :** music box??   
ren r u going insane?

**attic trash:** there is a very distinct non-zero chance  
...Or it's one of my new persona?  
Morgana thinks it is that one

**Sprintmaster:** music box??  
oh! might be that super creepy tiny girl

**Ann!:) :** Oh!! the weird twitching one that didn't attack?

**attic trash:** hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmn.  
hmn.  
time to go see my kids i guess

**Sprintmaster: KIDS?!  
** ren what the fuck you can't just leave on THAT-  
  


**This Chat Has Been Closed  
  
** **_by attic trash_ **

* * *

**A New Chat Has Been Opened!  
** **_by Sprintmaster_ **

**Sprintmaster:** ren what the actual fuck

**attic trash:** my children have confirmed that it is indeed that persona  
apparently she's called laetitia

**Ann!:)** : that's a cute name!  
but also children???

**attic trash: it's fine dw about it-**

**Sprintmaster:** _ren c'mon lemme meet your kids_

**attic trash:** _ryuji please i don't want to be beaten again_

**Ann!:) :** REN?!

**attic trash:** lmao bye

**This Chat Has Been Closed**  
  
****_by attic trash_


End file.
